


Offer Made

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Jenny's made an offer.<br/>Disclaimer:  Bellisario owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Made

“Is that an offer, Jen?”

She considered, her eyebrow cocking up as she folded her arms. “What if it is, Jethro? Would it make a difference?”

Now it was his turn to consider, and on Gibbs, it looked good. Jenny resolved not to think with her hormones. She was his director, dammit, and any decision had to be made with a clear head. Not that she was the one making the decision, Gibbs was the one thinking it over.

Jenny knew this was a delicate situation. Still, she thought she might take some of the tension out of the air, and rose to her feet, heading for her bar. She could feel Gibbs’s eyes on her, like a pair of coals burning into her back. Jen poured them both a finger of bourbon, no ice, and brought the glasses back. She slid Gibbs’s across the desk to him. “Well?” she asked. “Did you come to a decision yet?”

The faint grin crossing his face as he picked up the glass was all the answer she needed.


End file.
